


the opportunity

by Andreina_D



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Identities, chloe friend of marinette, felix adrien's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreina_D/pseuds/Andreina_D
Summary: Marinette confesses to Adrien but he rejects her, she is hurt and is almost akumatized but thanks to tikki she resisted she thinks it might be a good idea to give chat noir a chanceWill he fall in love with verda?Will he forget about adrian?Is there a new threat?Identities revealed .. nah that's not too blind to know
Relationships: Ladybug/Chat Noir
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language so I apologize if some words are not understood

(N / A) this is after oblivion but before chat stops calling my lady

it was a beautiful morning in paris .... except for a jet that had fallen asleep so she was running to get to her school and she lives practically opposite

marinette: tikki why didn't you wake me up earlier (while running)

tikki: (the kwami let out a little laugh) I tried but you seemed to be dreaming very comfortably

Marinette: (stops) yes .. if you only knew I was dreaming that Adrien accepted me and then he asked me to marry him and .. and we were going to buy the hamster who was going to be called ..

tikki: (interrupts her) Marinette, you will arrive later if you stay as a statue (laughs)

marinette: hu? class true (starts running again)

while at school

plagg: cheese, cheese, cheese, give me a lot of cheese (sang from the model's jacket)

child: he? did you hear that adrien? (she looks around)

Adrien: (nervous) must have been an annoying cat (laughs nervously)

plagg: I'm not annoying I just want camembert (says annoying)

child: there is this one again (she looks everywhere again)

Adrien: What if we change the subject, I already told you that it must have been some tone cat eat camembert (that last thing he said in a whisper)

child: did you say something?

Adrien: uh .. not at all (scratches the back of his neck)

boy: well (shrugs his shoulders) hey, I've seen how marinette behaves around you

adrien: um? as always i guess

child: yes but she stutters and she gets very nervous when you talk to her .. I think she likes it (smirks)

Adrien: what? It's not just because she admires my father, she's also just my friend (she says with a smile)

Nino: whatever you say old

Alya: (arrives) Hey guys, have you seen Mari?

Nino: Nope baby, surely she will be late, as always (hugs Alya)

(bell / bell rings)

The boys come in

Mari: (arrives) eh oh don't be late .. again

Tikki: I thought you got used to it (laughs:

Mari: hey (laughs)

The jet ran in the direction of her living room

Bustier teacher: Marinette, see again late?

Marinette: is that my alarm broke (nervous)

The teacher sighed and pointed in the direction of her post.

Marinette: thank you (she sits down)

Alya: your alarm stopped working? (mocking) there is a girl (denies funny)

Marinette: (the girl just smiled)

In recess

Alya: come on girl you can (she pats him on the shoulder)

Marinette: Yes I can .. And or maybe .. do .. I can't (she shook her head)

Alya: Oh girl, what am I going to do with you (she says funny)

Marinette: And what do you want me to say, Adrien? I like you a lot I've been harassing you Since you arrived I have your calendar I have all your schedule I have thousands of photos of you hanging on the wall because I like you even now it will be the name of our children and him hamster (says ironic)

Alya: (points behind Mari)

Marinette: (she turns slowly to meet Adrien) ad .. drien (nervous) how much did you hear?

Adrien: uh .. I think everything (scratching the back of his neck)

Marinette: I explain it .. from .. jam .., I'm sorry I meant, let me explain (she says quickly)

Adrián: Mari I think we have to talk but .. alone

The jet nods nervously

They both enter the girls' restroom

Mari: I ..

Adrien: (interrupts her) Mari .. I love you very much and you are one of the most trusted and most important people in my life .. do you understand what I mean?

Marinette: (nods hopefully) Adrien, I will ...

Adrien: (interrupts her) don't say anything please .. I don't want to hurt you but I only see you as a friend and I'm .. in love with someone else

Marinette: I ... (tears start to fall)

Adrien: (hugs her) I'm sorry but you'll always be my best friend and I'm sure you'll fall in love with someone else (she comes out of the bathroom)

The jet with tears in her eyes runs out of the bathroom and school and goes to her house with a broken heart

Arriving at her house, she went straight to her room

Tikki: Mari .. you have to calm down or you could be akumatized (worried)

Mari: and what .. I was a really fool I thought that he could notice me (with tears in his eyes)

Tikki: I know Mari but I also know that you are great (she hugs her cheek) and I also know that Paris needs ladybug and not exactly akumatized (laughs)

Somewhere else

Haw moth: go little akuma and help that poor soul in disgrace with her ills

The akuma leaves the place towards the home of our young heroine

Mari: (lowers her head) I know

The akuma approaches him

Mari: (still with her head down) today no haw moth (extends her hand towards the akumatized butterfly and catches it) I free you from evil .. today there are no evils for you little akuma (opens his fist, revealing the small purified butterfly )

Tikki: it could be (whispers)

Marinette: did you say something Tikki?

Tikki: that Alya will want to come see you

While at school  
on the sides of the court

Adrien: I felt so bad Plagg, do you think he is suffering?

Plagg: noo for nothing surely he is exploding with happiness (sarcastic)

Adrien: (slaps the palm of his hand with his forehead, facel pam) agh don't rub it at me, marinette is my best friend

Plagg: (shakes his head) and then they ask why humans go extinct, just give me cheese you want (irritated)

Adrien: tomorrow I apologize to her (hands the cheese to Plagg)

Elsewhere in the school

Nino: why did Mari have gone out there?

Kim: no idea but if someone did something to the minion she will see it with me (arms crossed)

In that take a few steps

"I think I know that she happened to him" spoke a female voice

Nino: chloe?

Chloe: we may not have been friends for a long time but you will always have a special place in my life

Both young people smile at him

Kim: then what happened to him?

Chloe: Adrien, Adrien happened

Kim: I don't understand

Nino: are you serious?

The blonde nods

Nino: if Felix found out that he hurt his little girl, he is capable and kills Adrien

Kim: True Felix always protected her a lot

Chloe: (nervous) they remember that I've known Adrien since I was little

They both nod

Chloe: and also her family

Both boys nod again

Chloe: well .. maybe .. Felix and Adrien are .. siblings (smiles)

K / N: what?

Chloe: yes, but do you remember that Felix went to London after his father sent him to a reformatory ... Well, he lives with his aunt as far as she can (laugh nervously) eh? Boys ?

And it was there when he realized that both boys were on the ground

Chloe: (huffs) fools

In another place in the same school

Alya: I think I'll go see Mari after class

Alix: if I think it's the best ... what do you think happened to him?

Alya: love alix, love (sighs resigned)

After classes

Nino: where are you going baby (says to Alya)

Alya: I'm going to see Mari

Nino: and what if I go with you?

Alya: well let's go

The couple goes straight to their partner's house

Already in the house in Mari's room

The jet was removing with great regret each photo of the young model when they knock on the door

Sabine: marinette, your friends came to see you

Marinette: I don't want to see them for now

A few minutes passed when the door slammed open  
Letting see Alya

Alya: let's see, girl, tell me everything (arms crossed)

Nino: (behind Alya) Hello Mari (greets her

Mari: Hi .. uh Alya I really don't want to talk about it (sad)

Alya: oh girl (hugs her)

——————————————————

Hi, I'm new to making ladybug stories

It should be noted that here Félix is Adrien's brother instead of a cousin and imagine him as he was originally

If you wonder how their friendship and all that, keep reading


	2. 2

It was night in Paris and our dear heroes were doing their usual patrol

They were both entering the top of the Eiffel tower

Although our dear ladybug was with a sad countenance

And our kitty realized that

Chat: My Lady, are you okay?

Ladybug smirked.

Lady: if you just chat .. forget it (sighs)

Chat: (crossed arms) do you really think I'll believe that little bug? You know you can tell me what you want after all I am your faithful cat (laughs)

And it was there when he realized that his Lady was wrong and it is that he did not scold him, he rolled his eyes or simply made a counter joke such as: the dogs were not the faithful, but not she only smiled disdainfully and then got up

Lady: I know chat, I know .. it's just a bad love

Chat: lovesick? You can tell me, believe me, I'm an expert on that (she emphasized the r)

Lady: do you remember I told you that I had fallen in love with a boy?

Chat lowers his head, but quickly raises it back with a huge smile, if he has lovesickness it means that something happened with that boy now maybe he just might have a chance

Chat: of course I remember my Lady, I remember every melodious thing that comes out of those pretty lips (winks)

Ladybug did nothing but laugh

Lady: there is chat (laughs again) you know how to lift my spirits

Chat: always my Lady .. but follow me  
telling of his love failure

The girl looked at him and nodded affirming

Ladybug: well I decided that the best thing would be maybe for him to know about my feelings ... but he did not turn out as he wanted (a tear comes out)

Chat: (frowns) tell me who was the idiot that is making you cry and I swear my Lady who threw it from this tower

Ladybug smiled

Lady: Nice try kitty but it is not convenient .. if I told you his name you could find out who I am Although we who do not know him

Chat: so I guess he's famous

Ladybug looked at him but didn't say anything

Chat: my Lady .. then what are you going to do the forgotten thing?

Lady: I don't know, I don't know if I can .. but I'll try .. it's the best (he whispered the latter)

Chat: Well then my Lady, I will be the one who will make her forget it and I promise you he will regret not knowing how to appreciate you (he smiles at her) I swear that I will be the one who makes her happy

Ladybug sighed

Lady: I don't know kitty .. I don't want to excite you (she looks at him) I don't know if I can actually forget it

Chat: I only need one chance, only one and I swear you will fall in love with me

Lady: how are you so sure chat?

Chat: I already did it once (winks) so boogaboo, what does it say?

Lady: (sighs) it's ok chat

Chat did not think that she would accept so well she had her mouth and eyes wide open

Chat: you will not regret my Lady, you will fall in love with me you will see (jumping)

Lady: chat ... I give you an opportunity to make me fall in love but I do not assure you that it will happen

Chat: (smiles) you don't .. but I do, you are going to forget the stupid one who made her cry and it will be me who is inside her heart

Ladybug smiles

Ladybug: it's time to go chat (she approaches the hero and kisses him on the cheek)

She smiles at him and then uses her Yoyo to return home

And chat .. Well he, he just stood with his hand on his cheek while he looked where his Lady had gone a few seconds ago

Chat: (smiles / kind of like the cat from Alice in Wonderland / and goes to her house)

In the dupain house - Cheng

The young woman in the speckled suit came through the balcony

Ladybug: tikki points out

Tikki: wow marinette, I didn't know you would give chat a chance

Mari: (smiles) I think it's time to forget or at least try to do it and .. Chat he is fantastic and yes ..

Tikki: (interrupts her) and if I fall in love with you once, you can do it another

The jet nods

In the wild mansion

The sensual chat was in a state of shock still

Chat: plagg claws out

Plagg: uh .. you saw platinum he already listened to you, all your stupidities were not in vain (laughs)

Adrien: she .. GIVEN me AN OPPORTUNITY (falls suddenly on the bed) I'm going to make her fall in love, plagg, you'll see

Plagg: yeah yeah blah, blah, blah just give me cheese

It was then that the kwami saw that his bearer was passed out on the ground

Plagg: uff, I think I already lost it .. maybe now they will give me one less blind and that if I can recognize that the girl he likes and her "friend" are the same .. and if I feed well  
————————————————————————————————————  
Hello I am new making history of miraculous ladybug I hope you enjoyed the first chapter

Atte: I


End file.
